


W同人－翔菲：Love

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 2





	W同人－翔菲：Love

早上的阳光并未起到特别的作用。拉上的窗帘和关紧的窗户，这一切都和拉开时没有太多区别。阳光总是不多光顾这间小事务所，就像背阴一样的给予适合所需的那点光。

矮小的床铺在角落里，因为多少扩建了一下而没有先前那么狭窄。

侦探事务所的工作总是从早上开始，不定时的任务总可以抉择近日的收入和生活。但不同的是近日这间屋子的主人却迟迟不愿开工。

好吧，也许说“近日”太过于无视他们对工作的努力热情了，那么就改成“今日迟迟不愿开工”好了。

要说为什么？因为来不及挤出来所谓“蜜月”的两位主人唯一可以利用的时间就是工作前后那点空闲。

翔太郎放弃白天里那种耍酷的硬汉作风，慵懒的打了个无声的哈欠。他小心缓慢的移动脖子脸颊贴上怀间人柔软的秀发，若非要形容的话，大概就是和幼犬的毛一样吧。

好舒服…翔太郎心里冒出来这样的想法，带动的力道将他的嘴角微微拉起来。

作为翔太郎恋人的菲利普，此时依旧在翔太郎的臂弯里甜甜的睡着。他已经多少控制住一个人窝在地下车库的毛病，除了调查工作外，地下时间菲利普喜欢陪在翔太郎左右。按他的说法，那会让他思维灵活。

所谓的“思维灵活”就是不收到外界事物和情绪的干扰，大概就是“安心”的情况吧，那就是他在搭档那里得到的。然而这个“思维灵活”实际也是翔太郎和他在一起时感到的。

依旧保留着少年特征的面容在翔太郎臂弯里发出均匀的呼吸，但是很快会发现，其实菲利普醒了。他就像是可以和自己终身搭档同调般，一起清醒，却在那份安逸里继续享受彼此的接触。

体温温暖的被窝里，两个人隔着衣服布料贴合在一起。透过衣物，他们感受到更更加炙热的对方，就像全部温度只属于他们两个。

翔太郎的另一只手自然的楼在那个纤细的腰间，顺手的曲线及时在衣服下也能清晰感受。有点舍不得呢，翔太郎一直不移开手臂，反而用搭在对方腰弯里的拇指动了动搓了搓衣服下面的嫩肉。

“唔嗯……翔太郎……”菲利普的声音含糊，没睡够的声音弱弱的没有往日工作起来的老气横秋。这名字的呼唤算是早上的打招呼。

“睡够了吗？”可能因为恋人醒来回应自己，翔太郎的睡意已经开始散开。

因为一夜枕头摩擦，半吊子侦探那头卷发比往日更加卷曲，但他毫不在意的在枕头上移动让自己脸颊更加贴合在菲利普柔软的发质间。还处在困倦的身体没有让他亲吻对方，而是用脸颊摩擦来代替，这让菲利普的头发也卷曲凌乱起来。

“还好。你要起来工作了吗？”菲利普窝在恋人温暖舒适的怀里，努力眯起眼睛呢喃。

“其实我很不想让现在结束，”翔太郎坦然承认，这是他的优点，“但我们爱的城市里今日也有需要我们帮助的人。”

“说的也是，我就喜欢不让这个城市在流泪的你。”

“不对吧？是'我们'才对。”

“我们。”

两个人进行着对话，虽然无关痛痒，但这个用词极其重要。这份喜悦让菲利普也逐渐在开心中苏醒。

最近单子比较多，也许是春日来袭，各种大事小事都出来了。大到失踪案，小到寻找走丢重复，事务所最近生意新隆，和往日萧条不太一样，但是这种事多起来也不见得城市居民生活是件好事…还是平安点好。

因为两位侦探忙碌着为居民解决困难，带去幸福。到底因为他们觉得风都，这个他们爱着并且相爱的城市，不适合流泪。

翔太郎说，这个城市就是他的后花园。如今，是他们两个人的后花园。侦探事务所在城市里也是小有名气，但是托这个的福，找外遇和宠物的事情多的不行，当然他们是不会拒绝的。

“那么，起么？”翔太郎挑了挑他修长的眉毛。

蹭着对方胳膊仰起头的菲利普给了他一个软软甜甜的笑容作为肯定，现在的菲利普已经很喜欢笑了。

趁着这个姿势，翔太郎亲了亲对方白皙的额头。

平日夹起来头发的菲利普此时散下凌乱的发型很像刚相遇的时候。却比那时候安心，人性，阳光，成熟很多很多。

这就是现在的菲利普，翔太郎如此坦言。甚至前不久菲利普还一个人搜索蜜月要如何度过，虽然没时间但是他的确渴望。

做出来和起床相反的事情，翔太郎在此收紧臂弯，菲利普柔软的肌肤带着温度传来。

啊，的的确确活生生的，才不是数据人。是我的菲利普，我爱人的确在这里。翔太郎每日都一次次感受这片满足，他很幸福。

他们很幸福，在属于他们独一无二的爱里。


End file.
